In general, the inventive arrangements relate to systems and methods for mammography, and more specifically, to combining x-ray imaging techniques and ultrasound imaging techniques to provide an integrated, enhanced solution for breast cancer screenings and/or the like.
With approximately 50,000 deaths each year, breast cancer is one of the leading causes of death of women in the U.S.A. However, if breast cancer is detected at an early stage (e.g., micro-calcifications of less than 10 mm in diameter or so), then sixteen year survival rates can exceed 90% or better. In addition, clusters of micro-calcifications of 1 mm or less often precede the onset of breast carcinoma, which can indicate a potential site of a cancerous lesion. Accordingly, the clinical goal of breast imaging is to detect abnormalities, tumor masses, and/or the like, particularly when they are as small as possible—and thus, early detection of any signs of breast cancer are of paramount importance to the overall well-being, and survival, of many patients around the world.
Referring generally, there are two basic types of tests that can be used to detect breast cancer and/or other breast abnormalities. The first type of tests are early screening tests, such as an annual mammogram, which can be routinely conducted every year or so even though there may not yet be any hint and/or suspicion of an abnormality in the patient's breast. Instead, such early screening tests can be conducted in order to begin to uncover any early, unsuspected stages of breast cancer and/or the like. The second type of tests, on the other hand, are diagnostic tests, which can be conducted whenever there is a hint and/or suspicion of an abnormality in the patient's breast, such as, for example, when detected by the early screening test and/or experienced symptoms by the patient. Such diagnostic tests are usually conducted in order to start to, or to continue to gather, additional information about the breast and/or its condition.
Accordingly, mammography is an effective imaging technique by which a patient's breast/breasts is/are non-invasively examined and/or screened in order to detect abnormalities, such as lumps, fibroids, lesions, calcifications, micro-calcifications, and/or the like.
Many mammography techniques use x-ray imaging systems. Common x-ray imaging systems often include, for example, a source of x-ray radiation, such as an x-ray source, and an x-ray detector to obtain an x-ray image of the breast. Another common type of x-ray imaging system used in mammography involves cone beam computed tomography (CT), in which a patient lies prone on a patient support, such as an examination table, containing one or more breast holes through which a breast downwardly extends, particularly while a gantry frame then rotates the x-ray source and x-ray detector around the breast such that the breast lies within a cone beam of x-ray radiation generated by the CT system. Such a rotational frame system enables a caregiver to collect multiple x-ray projections of the patient's breast at many different viewing angles. In any event, x-ray imaging is often effective at characterizing, for example, benign and cancerous structures embedded in breast tissue, such as calcifications and/or masses.
Other common mammography techniques use ultrasound imaging systems. Common ultrasound imaging systems often include, for example, a source of sound waves, such as an ultrasound transmitter, and an ultrasound receiver to obtain an ultrasound image of the breast. Since sound is a wave and requires a medium through which to travel (e.g., a tissue and/or a liquid), many ultrasound imaging systems use an ultrasonic coupling gel and/or paste to ensure proper communication between the ultrasound probe and the object being imaged. Ultrasound gels, for example, typically ensure good transmission of acoustic energy, including in ultrasound mammography imaging systems. In any event, ultrasound imaging is often effective at differentiating, for example, benign verses malignant cysts and/or masses, as well as cystic verses solid lesions, etc.
Now then, with multi-modality mammography imaging systems, x-ray imaging systems and ultrasound imaging systems, for example, can be combined to enhance and/or co-register acquired breast imagery, particularly with a patient in a single, or virtually single, position within a single examination session, thereby leveraging the respective strengths of the various imaging techniques. For example, an ultrasound image may show a lesion that might not have been otherwise visible with an x-ray image—particularly, for example, in women with dense breasts. Accordingly, both x-ray imaging systems and ultrasound imaging systems have unique advantages, which are both well-suited to mammography and can facilitate early detection of breast cancer. It is, therefore, advantageous to combine x-ray imaging systems and ultrasound imaging systems in order to enhance early screening and diagnostic capabilities. Such combined systems can provide enhanced sensitivity and specificity, as well as decreasing patient inconvenience, increasing patient comfort, and/or increasing workflow productivity. As a result, for example, an x-ray imaging system can be used for an initial screening, and if an abnormality is detected and/or suspected, then an ultrasound imaging system can be used to further the diagnosis—all within a single examination session and/or without requiring a patient to move between different medical imaging systems.
While there have been several previous attempts to couple multiple modality systems for enhanced mammography, successfully combining the respective imaging systems raises, for example, many difficulties in physically mounting the systems in order to be able to effectively operate such a combined system and obtain useful patient information therefrom. In addition, it remains desirable to combine x-ray imaging systems and ultrasound imaging systems in such a way that each system can still be used independently and/or in a combined fashion, particularly as needed and/or desired.